


i really, really like you

by demiwitch_of_mischief, slytherinjennie



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious Reader, Omega Peter Parker, Pinning Peter, alpha reader, ambiguous reader, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwitch_of_mischief/pseuds/demiwitch_of_mischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinjennie/pseuds/slytherinjennie
Summary: Your day started out normal; go to school, get your work done, go home. Simple and easy. And than one day you get partnered with Peter Parker in class and of course he starts his heat when your right next to him. Fate really likes to fuck with you, doesn't she?~~~A short, sweet and to the point story about Alpha Reader and Omega Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Kudos: 217





	i really, really like you

Peter stared at you with a slight dazed expression and a flushed face as you sat next to him, twirling your pencil in between your fingers as you stared down at your work sheet. You could feel his eyes on you but chose to ignore it and focus on your paper and occasionally write down what you thought the answers were. He'd been staring at you ever since you had sat down next to after Mr. Campbell had paired you two together for a group project. 

It wasn't awful. Peter Parker was one of the smartest people in your shared class and he didn't seem like the type to make you do all the work by yourself thankfully. But something was off. You didn't know what it was but he smelled.... _different_. Not bad, just different. 

You knew that Peter was an omega and had just brushed it off as him unintentionally releasing his pheromones or something. Your cousin Harley did that all the time whenever you'd go visit him and his mom for the holidays. You never asked him about it because you were raised to be a polite person and asking someone about their pheromones—even if they were family and your were close—was a little weird for you. It was impolite to do so and you were anything if not polite.

Harley was at another school for gifted kids courtesy of one Tony Stark who paid for his schooling and yours too. You'd met the older man a few times whenever you stayed with the Keeners, he apparently had a soft spot for kids with brilliant minds and bad backgrounds. He was a cool dude and you liked that Harley had someone to look up to. 

The staring continued for a while longer before you finally snapped. There was only so long you could take of him staring at you like a steak dinner before you snapped. You turned in your seat and locked eyes with him, silently admiring his pretty brown orbs, before asking in the most polite and sweet tone of voice you could manage, "Did you need something, Peter?"

"You know my name?" He asked, perking up in his seat and looking at you hopefully. You tilted your head at him in concern when you saw his face was getting redder and he was sweating now too, beads dripping off his forehead.

You narrowed your eyes at him and leaned in closer as a scent hit your nose. It was sweet and spicy at the same time. Something about it made you lean in even closer before you could stop yourself and you inhaled sharply when you realized what it was. 

"Peter?" You began and trailed off when you caught site of the state he was in. "Are you okay?"

Peter was breathing shakily and his whole face was flushed, his pupils almost black as he looked at you dazedly. You quickly leaned away from him before you inhaled his scent anymore and he let out a whine, moving towards you desperately. You barely had time to react when he grabbed you, almost sitting on you as he nuzzled into your neck with a delighted purr.

The smell was overwhelming now, overpowering in it's intensity. It certainly didn't help that he was on top of you by now, almost sitting on your lap. This was so weird. You'd barely had any interactions with the brunette before this except to ask for directions or about school work. The last time you'd talked to him before this moment was a month ago to ask about your friend MJ and he hadn't even said anything to you—just stared at you like a deer caught in headlights, frozen. His friend Ned had been the one to tell you where she was. 

You quickly covered you nose with the sleeve of your hoodie and managed to pry Peter's hands off you—Jesus, this kid was freakin' strong! You'd barley managed to get out of his iron like grip. You stood up quickly and barely flinched as your chair screeched in protest and drew the attention of the whole class and your teacher. Perfect. 

"Mr. Campbell," You spoke, trying and failing to shake off Peter's pawing hands. "I think—no, I _know_ —Peter's in heat. Like, right now."

Your beta teacher froze in shock before stumbling over himself and quickly walking towards the both of you. The class had irrupted in whispers and a few catcalls as Peter's hands went a little to close to your ass. 

It took a while to get Peter in his heat induced state to let go of you and after the arrival of another teacher and the principal they managed to get him to let go of you. At that point you had begun to feel hot yourself and you groaned as soon you realized you were beginning to show signs of a rut.

This day just kept getting better and fucking better. 

* * *

It'd been almost two weeks before either you or Peter were deemed safe enough to go back to school. Your rut had ended after a week but your family wanted to make sure it was really over before sending you back to school. You weren't mad at all. You'd take any chance to not go back to school. 

You had just walked into the building and was headed to your locker when you caught sight of Peter standing nervously by his locker, looking around every few seconds as if looking for someone. You had a feeling he wasn't looking for a teacher by the blush on his face and the hopeful look in his eyes.

You almost walked out then and there before you decided to just go with it and began a fast trek to your locker and tried to make yourself as small as possible as you walked past his locker, hoping he wouldn't see you. 

In those two weeks you were gone and that week of your rut you'd been thinking of Peter a lot. Like a lot. You never thought about something for so long, let alone a person. You thought about him almost the whole time you were away from him. At first you thought it was because of the heat and his really nice omegan scent that was all him, but after awhile you realized you liked him. In the 'I want to take you on dates and woo the fuck out of you and maybe you might wanna have my babies later on down the line?'. 

After coming to that realization you thought it'd be best to put some distance between you two after you came back to school. Sadly no luck. Just as you passed him and let a sigh of relief you heard your name being called out behind you, "(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Wait, I need to talk to you!" 

You slowed down and let him catch up to you as you continued to walk to your locker hoping he might leave you alone. No such luck. As soon as Peter came next to you, you had the urge to scent him but refrained because that was even more rude than asking an omega about their smell or heat cycles. 

Maybe it was the fact that you had smelled him while he was in heat or because you had both just come down from a week and a half of both a heat and rut respectively, but he smelled even better than before and it made your mouth water a little. Just a little bit.

"Hey, Peter," You clutched your backpack strap like a life line, "How was your, y'know." You waved a hand awkwardly at the last part and cringed. 

"Oh, erm, it was fine." He glanced at you before looking away quickly when your eyes met, offering a shy and adorable smile. You internally melted at how cute he was. How did you never notice how cute he was? What was wrong with you? "I just laid in bed and watched TV. Did my homework." 

"Yeah, me too." You replied, not really knowing what to say. Where was MJ? She was usually always loitering by your locker in the morning with a sarcastic word or two. Now she was nowhere to be found. 

It was quiet after that and you waited for Peter to say something but he didn't, just kept sneaking glances at you every so often. You opened your locker and slowly moved stuff around, pretending like you were looking for something to escape from how much you wanted to bolt in that moment. Just as you had found a half eaten sandwich that had to be at least a month old and was seriously considering eating it because you had skipped breakfast and you were really hungry—Peter started to speak. 

"Hey, (Y/N)?" He began, looking at you shyly under his lashes and you froze mid thought, the wrapped sandwich in your hand, and stared at him.

"Yeah?" You managed to choke out, gripping the sandwich so hard it crumpled in your grip. The reason you were like this? Peter had taken a step towards you and you had breathed in what could only be just pure _Peter_. It smelt like sunshine and chocolate and all your favorite things in the world. It sounded cheesy, you knew, but you only had one word to describe the feeling he gave you. 

He smelt like home. You wanted to protect him, to keep him safe from the world and you just wanted him in that moment. Man, you really had it bad. 

"I-I was wondering if you maybe, I don't know, maybe you wanted to," Peter swallowed nervously and your eyes followed the movement intensely and swallowed yourself. Suddenly you felt nervous too, and a small spark of hope shot through you when you realized that he might be asking you out. You had only dated one person before but that was when you were in the first grade and you could barely remember their face let alone their name. 

This was different. Peter was different. And you wanted to punch yourself as you slowly put the puzzle pieces together of why Peter had acted so weirdly around you before now, before the incident in the classroom. All those time he'd freeze up when you talked to him or you looked at him or even when you brushed past him in the hall to class. Peter had a crush on you. He always had. 

"I was wondering if m-maybe you'd like to go on a date with, me?" Peter glanced at you shyly and waited for you reply. You didn't even hesitate to answer at that point. It was a no brainer for you. 

"Yeah. I'd like that." You grinned at him and he blinked before he broke out into a huge grin too, looking every bit as excited as you felt.

"That's great!" Peter said, looking so happy and precious your desire to protect growing at tenfold. "I know this great restaurant in Brooklyn. You'll really like it."

You nodded with a smile and agreed, throwing the mushed sandwich under a couple of things in your locker and hoping Peter wouldn't notice it. The last thing you needed was for him to think you were a slob. "Yeah, that sounds great Peter. I'm not doing anything later if you want to go after school. Here, I'll give you my number." You pulled out your phone from your hoodie pocket and waited for him to do the same. 

"Yeah. Okay." He pulled his phone out of his pocket too and typed in your number quickly as you listed it off and you grinned when you felt your phone buzz with a notification. You let out a laugh when you saw that he'd sent you a meme. 

The both of you talked for a few more minutes, setting up a time and than promising to meet at your locker after school to go to the restaurant and on your date. The bell rang after that and your cheeks lit up like you were an inferno when Peter had given you a quick kiss on the cheek before he bolted off to class and left you in a state of shock.

You raised a hand to the spot were he kissed you on your cheek and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired towards the end and you can tell by the rushed ending. Sorry :/


End file.
